


my centerfold

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comfort, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Valentines Day Fic, so much fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: Janai visits Katolis for the first time after being crowned, and Amaya can tell she's got something on her mind.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	my centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> 4 hours before valentines day's about to end, i go "hey, why don't i write this idea i've had with the violets for a while now" only that this idea was Very Vague and it took me a good 15 minutes just to try and make sense from it. so, 10-minutes-post-valentines-day fic, but at least it's still the 14th in some parts of the world
> 
> i'm having a writing break/block but this fic came out cuute and i missed writing about them <3 if you wanna support my works you can check out [this page](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#). the title was taken from coney island by taylor swift feat the national which is an incredibleee song
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this and that your valentines day was full of love!

* * *

Janai found it difficult to enjoy her time in Katolis. The castle was beautiful- for something that had been made by humans, centuries ago- its residents treated her kindly, or at least did a great job concealing any fear or hostility towards her, and her chamber was spacious and decorated tastefully. Amaya, who had invited her to Katolis, was nothing but generous and patient, leading her into the city, showing her around the castle, and even keeping her company at supper when they dined at the hall. 

In every aspect, Janai had no reason to complain. Her needs were being met, and she hasn't encountered a single ounce of malice, something she had expected. But this was her first time leaving Lux Aurea after the coronation, and she couldn't keep her own city out of her mind, worrying the Sunforge might become corrupted again, that those vile monsters would attack her people again, though it was impossible.

She had voiced those concerns to her brother back home, and Ori only told her that everything would be fine, that he could handle the kingdom for a mere two days, and that it would be rude to refuse Amaya's offer. The latter he had said with a smirk that still made Janai blush when she thought of it.

Yes, the purpose of this trip was almost political, but not entirely. As beneficial as it was for Katolis and Lux Aurea to strengthen their bonds, which were rather spiteful until very recently, Janai truly wanted to thank Amaya for her help and her time. It was not taken for granted. She could have left Janai to handle the Sunforge on her own, and instead return home to support her nephews. She chose both. Janai had another wish for this trip, so delicate she could barely think of it. 

Amaya's company was wonderful. Janai had ridden to Katolis with Kazi, who deserved something nice after all of their hard work, and after they arrived and the castle and were shown their chambers to rest and eat, Amaya gave them a tour of the castle. The courtyard was beautiful, old stones still polished betweens rows of green bushes and blooming trees. It was hard not to compare the shades of grey and brown to the shining gold of Lux Aurea, but Janai did her best to see past that. Kazi was ecstatic, however, noting each of Amaya's signs with a sparkle in their eyes. 

Next, they had gone inside. The throne room was modest than what Janai had expected; thick brick walls, decorated with the flag of Katolis, hues of gold and crimson, much like hers. A long carpet led to the single throne, made of wood. A strange feeling had rumbled in Janai's stomach when they stepped in, as if she should have her sword drawn. This castle had seen enough bloodshed, she had understood with Amaya. It wouldn't suffer more, not by the hand of her people.

The dining hall was almost as big as the throne room, lined with tables and seats. There was a dais for the kitchen staff who served the food, and Janai assumed the stairs going below led to the kitchens. The armory was a small room, to her surprise, and the room Kazi had been the least interested in. Daggers, broadswords, curved swords, and even a pair of axes were pinned to three of the walls. Historical items, it seemed, by the rust and stains on them, and none were magical. There was a book on the round table at the center of the room. Amaya had told them it had records of all of Katolis' generals since the kingdom was formed, and Janai rushed to open the heavy book and Amaya let her know that yes, she had a page.

Janai had to stifle a wide smile as Kazi and she huddled over the book. The page started with Amaya's name, the name of her family, and the year of her birth. Then, it read: Sister to Sarai, Queen of Katolis. Was appointed as a General in her twenty-fourth year. Fought inside Xadia and against the Sunfire Elves. Commanded the Breach for nine moons until it was sealed by her command.

"The last part is very recent," she had told them, a smile lifting the corner of her lips, and Janai had laughed. She hoped many more lines would be written on her page, ones that were so hopeful and bright it was difficult to imagine them.

They had dined with Gren and Corvus that evening, and the pair's presence delighted Kazi from what she had seen. Gren was Amaya's best friend, her second-in-command as well as her interpreter, and Corvus had joined her battalion as a tracker less than a year ago, but was no less close. The stew that had been served was warm and delicious, a nice meal after a long day. Amaya had escorted her back to her room, because truthfully, Janai didn't remember the way, and they parted at the door with a good night.

Now, morning sunlight shined through the glass windows in her chamber, and Janai sat on the edge of her bed, the covers red as wine and sewn with a yellow thread, reminding her of home. Her elbows were leveled on her knees, and her hands were clasped together. She felt like a child, worrying for no reason, so much that it made her stomach turn. For years, all she longed for was the field, the harsh ground of the Breach amidst lava and smoke, but all she wanted now was to come back home, to see that her people were safe. To see the Sunforge was still shining, to lie in her bed that was too comfortable for her, to gaze upon the throne. 

Feelings aside, she would be home by the end of the day. She had to honor Amaya's generous hospitality. Just when she stood up, a knock on the door came.

_**━━━━━━━━** _

Amaya knew Janai wasn't feeling at home. How could she? A newly-crowned Queen, and so soon after the Sunforge was purified, away from her city. Amaya remembered very well how worried Sarai had been after Callum was born, she had to have him by her side at all times, during the first year. Amaya imagined it was close to what Janai was feeling right now, and she didn't blame her. To cross the border for the first time, and enter not only a human kingdom, but the kingdom that had been her rival until a moon prior. Amaya's first visit to Lux Aurea wasn't pleasant, to put it lightly. 

Janai was doing a wonderful job hiding her concerns, but Amaya recognized the true feelings behind her eyes. Sarai had been homesick as well, after they had moved into the castle. 

So, Amaya decided to do something that would cheer her up, hopefully. She had already shown her around the castle, and the city as well, so she could have a glimpse of the people she would make peace with; Janai had been graceful, and quiet as well, her eyes scanning the houses and buildings as if she was walking through a battlefield. A habit that had been imprinted on them both, Amaya concluded. It was challenging to look through peaceful eyes when you've been taught hatred all of your life. 

Amaya made the way up the staircase to Janai's room, recalling how they walked the same path last night, when the air was cold and lanterns lit the corridor. She knocked on the door, and it was soon opened.

"Amaya," Janai stood at the entrance. Something in the way she held herself made Amaya wonder if she was surprised to see her. "Good morning," she signed, and stepped back to allow Amaya inside the room.

"Good morning," Amaya signed back. Janai didn't have to learn sign language for her sake, but Kazi had shared with her that Janai's progress has been quite impressive, and that made Amaya's heart warm all the same. At the absence of any dishes on her table, Amaya answered, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Janai's eyes focus on her hands, and lit up when the meaning was caught. "Yes, thank you. It was very tasteful."

Amaya smiled and her politeness, and stepped forward. "I have somewhere I want to take you."

"Oh?" A grin of her own raised on Janai's face, as her boots dragged across the stone floor. That was more like the attitude she had come to know. "Should I change into something more comfortable?"

Amaya laughed at that, and lowered the hand that masked her mouth. "No, it is not into the city again. You can come as you are."

"Very well," Janai glanced down at herself as she smoothed her tunic. She walked to her bed where the sword was resting against the wall, in its scabbard, fastened it around her waist, and raised her gaze at Amaya. "Lead the way."

They exited the castle's main entrance into the courtyard, and the bright sunlight of that spring morning. Amaya took a turn left, to the east side of the castle. The path was divided into two by a row of flowers, with a tree planted every twenty steps or so. A particular stairway led into the library, she had told Kazi yesterday, and if Janai was wondering why Amaya was walking her through a way she had already been in, she didn't mention it.

The path ended with white marble steps, and Amaya went down surely but carefully. The years have worn them out, but Amaya has seen enough nobles slipping on them to know better. Out of habit, she raised her hand for Janai to take, and didn't realize she did so until she felt Janai's hand gently holding her.

What was opened before them were lines of thick bushes, propped high by a wall of pearl-colored stones, twisting in half-turned angles to create a maze of some sort. Flowers in shades of blue, purple, yellow, and even a few in white bloomed on the bushes. Above them, trees rose to fifth feet, with red Callistemon flowers that moved with the wind. Amaya hadn't visited the place many times since she was a child, but she knew that there were benches laid inside, and a small pond with Lillies as well. 

When she looked at Janai, her eyes were wide, and a smile formed on her lips as they stepped in.

"This place is beautiful," Janai told her as they sat on one of the benches, shielded from the sun, after they walked almost to the center of the garden. "Why haven't you showed it to Kazi and me yesterday?"

She knew this question would come. "I wasn't sure if it would interest you," she answered, to which Janai tilted her head and frowned in protest. "You wanted to laugh in the armory room, didn't you?"

"I did, but I didn't," she said back, and did laugh this time. Amaya joined her, trying to imagine being raised in a grand city made of gold only to be shown a small room with rusting steel and a few shelves filled with books. It would have been amusing. 

When she regained her breath, Amaya looked into Janai's eyes. "I want you to know, how you're feeling is completely normal. No one becomes perfect at ruling in a month." As she signed, the warmth in Janai's face faded, and suddenly she seemed... sadder. Like her feelings weren't meant to be seen. "If you want to shorten your visit and come back to Lux Aurea, I won't stop you."

"No," Janai shook her head. "I am enjoying my time here, mostly thanks to your efforts. I want to stay for the rest of the day, for your honor but for me as well. I shouldn't let such a silly fear frighten me."

Delighted to hear that, to see Janai pushing past her concerns with confidence, Amaya nodded. "Would you wait here for a moment? I have one more surprise."

Janai nodded, and Amaya stepped further into the garden. She came back holding a group of violets, their stems long and smooth in her hands. Janai rose from the bench at the sight of Amaya holding them.

"By the Sun," she said, and one could mistake her to be angry if she wasn't smiling. "Amaya, they're going to wither now."

Amaya ignored her protesting. She reached to give her the makeshift bouquet and their fingers brushed as Janai took the flowers from her. It made Amaya's heartbeat catch in her throat. "I hope they will survive the ride to Lux Aurea."

Janai let out a laugh, still in disbelief. She inclined her head to smell the flowers. "They're lovely," she said, the light shining on her embers eyes. "What are they called?"

"Violets," Amaya signed each letter of the flower's name. She didn't remember every flower she saw in the streets of Lux Aurea, but she was sure she didn't spot a violet.

"Of course, for the color," Janai brushed the delicate petals with the tip of her fingers, tracing the white outline they had. "Thank you, Amaya," she said. A breeze went between them, cooling the blush that spread across Amaya's face. "Will you escort me to my chamber so I could put them in some water?"

She nodded. "After you, my Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](https://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
